1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a damper device that is disposed between an engine and a transmission.
2. Related Art
A damper device is disposed between an engine and a transmission in order to reduce torsional vibration that is transmitted from the engine to the transmission. For example, a damper has been proposed that comprises two flywheels connected to each other via a spring (see PCT International Publication No. WO 2012/66680 A1).
The connection of the two flywheels via the spring can suppress the torsional vibration of the engine.
Damper devices are designed so as to exclude a resonance point (natural frequency) of the damper device from a normal region of engine revolutions, through adjustment of the mass and spring constant of the various members that make up the damper device. Through mere adjustment of masses and spring constants in the damper device, however, it is difficult to exclude the resonance point of the damper device from a wide region, extending from a low-revolutions region to a high-revolutions region. Accordingly, it is difficult to suppress torsional vibration of the engine over a wide region in cases where conventional damper devices are used.